Humble Beginnings
by tacos4life
Summary: An unnamed package courier is shot in the head and left for dead. After being saved by a mysterious robot he finds himself on a brutal quest of revenge and self-discovery.


Hey everyone, I don't know what I was thinking when I posted the first chapter of this. It didn't read anything close to how I wanted it to. So here's my retry. Sorry about that.

* * *

Squinted, dust-stained eyes struggled to make out an image of the man in front of them. Callused hands struggled against tight ropes. He couldn't speak, could barely breathe. Somewhere to his right he could hear digging. Eventually his drug-addled mind caught up to the situation, informing him of how hopeless it really was.

"You got what you were after, pay up." _Male,_ stocky _build, average height. Great Khan, what did I do to th-_

"You're crying in the rain pally." _Another male, taller, slender. Smooth voice, probably from the strip._ The bondaged courier then shifted in an attempt to look at his assailants.

"Guess who's waking up over here?" _Different man, another Great Khan._ At this point it was obvious to the captive why these Great Khans were helping this man. Unfortunately, it was also obvious that he wasn't getting out of this alive. He can see three men in front of him, two are Great Khans. The third is wearing a checkered suit, it looks tailored, and he's smoking what appears to be a very expensive cigarette.

"Time to cash out." Checkers says right after stamping out the cigarette with his foot.

"Would you get it over with?" That was one of the Khans.

"Maybe Khans kill people without lookin' em in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" Only an idiot from the Tops casino would speak like that. _Good,_ the courier thinks, _Now I know where to find him when I crawl out of this gra- that's the package I was delivering?_

The man, Checkers, was holding an oversized platinum poker chip in his right hand.

"You've made your last delivery kid." _Here it comes._ He put the chip back in his coat pocket.

"Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." The courier managed to stay completely still and quiet as Checkers pulled out a gun. He blinks, though, when he sees how beautifully crafted it is.

"From where you're kneeling this must look like an eighteen carat run of bad luck. Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." The courier quirked an eyebrow at that one, chuckling through his gag even as the man in the checkered suit raised his gun.

The captive stares his killer in the eyes, fiery defiance sending chills down the executioners spine. A moment of silence, then a gunshot, more silence.

Another gunshot. "Hey! What the hell man?" Jessup yells at Benny.

"I'm sorry pally, somethin' about that cat just gave me the creeps." It was true, the way that courier stared at him, it was like he planned to crawl out of his grave and come find Benny.

"Where's the rest of our money Benny?" McMurphy asked, he had been relatively quiet up to this point.

"I already told both of ya, you get the rest of your pay once I'm safe and sound back on the strip." Benny answered. "Now finish burying this fink so we can get outta here." He finished.

Unbeknownst to the group, there was a boxy figure quietly watching from somewhere in the darkness. As soon as the men were done burying their victim, they headed towards Primm. Seeing his chance, the securitron left his hiding place to go dig up the courier.

"He doesn't look too good boss, are you sure you want me to do this?" Victor asked the man in charge.

"Of course he doesn't look well Victor, he was just shot in the head twice. Now hurry up and get him to that wretched doctor's house." The man answered.

"Whatever you say boss."

* * *

So there it is. The prologue to my first ever Fallout Novel. This novelization is going to cover the first arc of the story, which is the couriers quest to find Benny. It should come out to around thirty chapters, maybe a little bit less. I have it all planned out, so updates should come out about once a week. Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading, hopefully I'll see you again next week!


End file.
